warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Medicine
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries. The Medicines Borage Leaves :Small plant with pink or blue flowers and hairy leaves. Chewed and eaten by nursing queens for producing better milk. Also treats fevers. Can be easily identified by its star shaped flowers. Burdock Root :Tall stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves. When dug up and washed off, it is chewed into a pulp, and put on wounds inflicted by rats to keep them from becoming infected. Can also be used on infected rat bites to lessen and heal the pain. Catmint/Catnip :A leafy and delicious-smelling plant which is rarely found in the wild. Mostly found in Twoleg gardens. Best remedy for Greencough. Celandine :This herb can be used to soothe the eyes. Chamomile :This herb strengthens the heart and calms the mind. Chervil :Sweet smelling plant, which has large leaves, which are almost fern-like. When the leaves are chewed, the juice can be placed on wounds to prevent or heal infection. The roots can be chewed up and eaten to cure bellyache. Cobwebs :Put on a wound to soak up and stop (or slow) the bleeding. It may also be used to bind broken bones. Coltsfoot :A flowering, dandelion-like plant with yellow or white flowers. The leaves are chewed into a pulp, and given to cats with difficulty breathing or a cough. Comfrey :Large leaves and small, bell-shaped flowers, which range in color from pink, to white, and purple. Its fat, black-colored roots, when chewed into a poultice, can be used to repair broken bones or to soothe wounds. Dock :Similar to sorrel, the leaves can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches. To apply, chew it into a pulp, and lick the juice onto the wound, and then spit the remains of the leaf out. Dried Oak Leaf :Most readily available in autumn, the leaves are stored in a dry place, and can stop infection when applied. Feverfew :Small bush with flowers like a daisy. The leaves can be eaten to reduce body temperature, especially cats with fever or chills. Also can heal aches and headaches. Goldenrod :A tall, plant with bright, yellow flowers. When chewed into a poultice, it is good for healing wounds. Honey :A sweet, golden-colored liquid that is made by bees. While difficult to obtain without being stung, it is great for soothing infections, sore throats, or cats who have breathed smoke. Horsetail :A tall, bristly-stemmed plant that grows in marshy areas, like ShadowClan territory. The leaves can be chewed into a poultice, and applied to infected wounds to help treat them. Juniper Berries :Juniper berries grow on a bush with dark green, spiky leaves. The berries are purple in color, and can soothe bellyaches and help troubled breathing. Lavender :A small, purple, flowering plant that cures fever. Mallow :The leaves are best collected at sunhigh, when they are dry. It soothes a cat's belly. Marigold :A low-growing flower that is bright orange or yellow in color. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied to wounds as a poultice to stop infection. Mouse Bile :The only remedy for ticks, mouse bile is foul smelling, and is stored in moss. When dabbed on a tick, the tick falls off. Smell can be masked by wild garlic, or by washing paws in running water. If accidentally swallowed, can leave a gross taste in mouth for days. Parsley :Stops a queen from producing milk if her kits die. Poppy Seeds :Small black seeds that are shaken out of a dried poppy flower head. They can put a cat to sleep, or soothe shock and distress, but is not recommended to nursing queens. They are given by wetting the paw, pressing on them, causing them to stick to the paw, and then having the sick or injured cat lick them off. Rush :This herb is used to bind broken bones. It has long narrow leaves and lavender colored head stalks Stinging Nettle :The leaves, when applied to a wound, can bring down swelling. The spiny green seeds can be given to a cat who has been poisoned by crowfood, Twoleg waste, or other toxic objects. Snakeroot :The best remedy for poison, especially snakes. Tansy :The tansy plant has round, yellow leaves, and a very strong smell, making it good at disguising scent. It is good for curing coughs, but must be given in small doses. Thyme :This herb can be eaten to calm nervousness and anxiety. Traveling Herbs :Two leaves of different colors which must be eaten before a warrior/apprentice journey (e.g. to the Moonstone). The dark green leaf stops hunger. The other leaf, of an unknown color, gives the cat strength. Both taste extremely bitter. A certain poultice made from several different leaves is a variation of the traveling herbs. Watermint :A green, leafy plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and fed to cats with bellyache. Wild Garlic :When rolled in, it can help prevent infection. Especially good for rat bites. Due to its strong smell, it is good at hiding the scent of a certain Clan, and disguising cats on raids. Yarrow :A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice, and applied to wounds to extract poison. Also will make a cat retch. This was used on Sorrelkit when Darkstripe fed her deathberries. The ointment of yarrow can also be used to soften and help heal cracked paw pads. Daisy Leaf :Jayfeather brought a daisy leaf to Mousefur to smell, thinking it might be the the mystery herb that Leafpool mixed in with the yarrow. Daisy Leaves are thick, dark green, oval shaped leaves; the medical properties unknown. Poison Nightshade :Mentioned when Fireheart is with Cloudkit and Cinderpaw and Cloudkit almost eats some deathberries (see below for the latter). She jokes that, in response to Cloudkit's call that "maybe it's deadly nightshade this time,". Also known as nightshade, this plant is very poisonous, and can kill even the strongest warrior! Deathberries/Yew berries Main Article: Deathberries :First used by Yellowfang to kill Brokentail in the Forest of Secrets, deathberries are an extremely poisonous species of red berries, and are known to Twolegs as yew berries. There have been several appearances of the deathberry, most of the time resulting in sickness, and once, death. Holly Berries :Holly berries, while not as dangerous as deathberries, are still a danger to kits. They make an appearance in Twilight when after Leafpool talks to Crowfeather, Sorreltail finds her hiding in a holly bush and Leafpool says she is looking for berries and Sorreltail asks "aren't they piosonous?". Foxglove seeds :Seeds that bear an unknown amount of poison. Can be mistaken for poppy seeds. Mentioned when Yellowfang says, "You're a dangerous medicine cat! You could kill a cat by confusing Foxglove seeds and Poppy seeds!" Yellowfang stalked off. Cinderpelt became shameful. Category:Medicine Cats